mylovely daddy
by Always KimKai
Summary: ketika sebuah masa lalu berusaha mengusik hidupku, aku benar benar sangat takut. seakan ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. tetapi berkat orang orang yang aku sayangi, aku mampu berdiri khususnya kasih sayang dari daddyku. sumary aneh...hunkai,kriskai
1. Chapter 1

My Lovely Daddy

by yhenylusiana

cast: Sehun, Kai, Kris, Xiumin dan bertambah seiring waktu

pair: HunKai

genre: romance/family

length: chapter

rated: T

Disclamer: para cast milik Tuhan, Sm dan Orang tua mereka

**warning: typo, cerita yang aneh dll**

Author POV

tik tok tik tok

Jam dinding berdetak berirama memenuhi ruangan itu. Nampak raut khawatir terlihat jelas dari seseorang yang duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Namja berkulit putih pucat, berhidung mancung, garis dagu yang tajam, dan wajah poker face dialah Oh Sehun, siswa Korean International High School putra pemilik rumah sakit International di Seoul sedang menggengam tangan seorang namja yang terbaring lemah dengan muka pucat di ruang UKS. Dialah Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai, namja berkulit tan yang kontras dengan kulit Sehun namja manis putra angkat Wu Yifan CEO Wu CORP.

Jongin belum juga membuka matanya setelah empat jam tak sadarkan diri karena demam yang dialaminya. Karena tak juga sadar, Sehun mengendong Kai menuju rumah sakit.

*HunKai*

Sehun POV

" aku sungguh khawatir dengan Kai, dia tak juga sadarkan diri. Kai selalu memaksakan diri jika sudah menyangkut soal dance. Mungkin karena kecintaanya dengan dance menuntut untuk sempurna hingga lupa akan segalanya termasuk lupa makan."

Flashback on

lagu history membahana di ruang itu. Kai meliukkan tubuhnya seirama dengan lagu. Peluh mengalir deras membasahi tubuhnya. Rasa lelah tak Kai hiraukan. Perasaan senang ketika menari membuat Kai melupakan rasa leleahnya.

" kai berhentilah sejenak, dari empat jam yang lalu kamu sudah menari. Apakah kamu tidak lelah, Kai?. Makanlah dulu di kantin, dari tadi pagi kamu belum makan" aku berkata lembut menghampiri Kai dan menyodorkan air mineral.

" hunie, lomba dancenya kurang satu minggu lagi. Aku harus berlatih ekstra. " Kai meminum air mineral yang aku berikan sambil duduk di lantai ruang dance.

" tapi ada saatnya tubuhmu juga harus diberi nutrisi sayang, jangan sampai sakit." ku belai rambut lembut Kai.

" nanti aku juga akan makan kalau latihanku sudah selesai." Kai menggembungkan pipinya imut.

" aish kamu ini selalu saja keras kepala Kai" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku heran terhadap kebiasaan kai yang satu itu.

" aku tidak apa apa hunie, kamu tidak usah khawatir. Aku kan kuat" Kai menunjukkan ototnya yang membuatku gemas.

" tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu pasti aku kena amukan Daddymu, Kai. Bisa bisa wajahku yang tampan ini jadi babak belur." aku berpura pura takut.

" huniee, daddy itu walaupun wajahnya seram dan kadang kadang ga;ak, tapi daddy tidak pernah menyakiti orang yang aku sayangi, termasuk dirimu ". Kai mengecup kilat bibirku yang membuat Kai berbalik dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

" baiklah aku akan kesini lagi satu jam lagi, tapi kamu harus makan arra?"

" arraseo "

" aku tinggal dulu ya Kai. Aku harus latihan basket, bye jongie " aku langkahkan kaki perlahan meninggalkan ruang dance. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi seseorang terjatuh.

" KAI " aku berteriak menghampiri Kai yang tiba tiba pingsan.

Flashback off

*HunKai*

Author POV

Seorang uisa keluar dari ruang ICU mengampiri Sehun.

" bagaimana keadaanya eomma? " tanya sehun dengan raut khawatirnya.

" lambung kai terluka karena di kelelahan dan sering melupakan makan. Tubuhnya juga panas, tetapi eomma sudah menanganinya. Kamu harus menjaga kai, hunie, supaya luka di lambungnya tidak semakin parah. Kamu harus mengingatkanya untuk makan tepat waktu dan jangan terlalu lelah. Kai itu daya tahan tubunya lemah hunie." Ny Oh Xiumin membelai lembut rambut anaknya.

" aku mengerti eomma, aku akan selalu menjaganya. Apakah aku sudah boleh menjenguknya?"

" tentu saja sayang. Eomma tinggal dulu ya" Ny Oh berlalu meninggalkan sehun.

*HunKai*

Sehun POV

aku perlahan memasuki ruang ICU dimana Kai masih memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Bisanya dia yang selalu cerewet dan selalu tersenyum kini hanya diam dan tidur. Aku duduk di dekat katil Kai. Aku genggam tanganya yang terasa panas. Sadarlah Kai, aku rindu senyumanmu. Aku cium dahinya menyalurkan rasa sayangku yang terlelu besar untuknya. Tak lupa aku cium juga kedua kelopak matanya yang masih enggan terbuka, kedua pipinya yang terlihat tirus, hidung mancungnya tak lupa bibir tebalnya yang biasanya merah kini bewarna pucat.

*HunKai*

Author POV

Tiba tiba Kai bergumam mengagetkan Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya

" daddy, daddy jangan pergi. Daddy please jangan tinggalkan jongie, jongie takut " Kai bergumam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat. Karena panik, Sehun langsung memeluk Kai erat.

" tenang Kai, aku ada disini " Sehun menenangkan Kai. Perlahan Kai membuka matanya. Kai membalas memeluk Sehun. Tanpa terasa air mata Kai turun dari mata indahnya membasahi baju Sehun.

" Kai, syukurlah kamu sudah sadar. Uljima Kai. Ada aku disini. " Sehun menghujani Kai dengan ciuman kasih sayngnya.

" hunie. Kai rindu sama daddy. Kapan daddy pulang? "

" daddy Kai kan masih sibuk. Sabar ne chagi " Sehun menangkupkan kedua tanganya ke pipi Kai, menenangkan kekasihnya.

Pintu kamar Kai perlahan terbuka. Dua orang berdiri di ambang pintu. Salah satunya sosok tampan nan gagah dengan setelan kemeja biru dengan jas hitam dan jeans menghampiri Kai, memeluk Kai erat melepas rindu yang mendera keduanya. Sosok itu menghujani kai dengan ciuman yang lembut pada dahi, pipi, mata, hidung dan bibir.

" Daddy "

TBC

review please. Menerima kritik dan saran. Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita yang aneh ini

*HunKai*


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan review chapter 1**

**Urikaihun**** : pairnya lebih utama ke hunkai, tapi kriskainya nyempil dikit. Ini sudah dilanjut**

**Yehet Ohorat**** : ini sudah dilanjut gomawo udah mau baca**

**Jongin48**** : iya ada kriskainya . Emm ada gak ya? Bisa jadi kkk**

**Liaoktaviani : ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf kalo gak bisa kilat. Gomawo udah mau baca**

**Kim In Soo**** : ini sudah dilanjut**

**jihyunk16**** : iya ini ada kriskainya tapi aku lebih fokus ke hunkai, mianhae. Aku juga cukup suka sama kriskai walau jarang ff kriskanya hikks, kita senasib. Gomawo udah baca**

**Liaoktaviani : iya pasti dilanjut kok walau agak molor**

**Guest : emang sengaja digantung gitu hiii. Ini sudah dilanjut terima kasih udah mau sempetin baca fanfict anehku**

**nadia : iya ini udah dilanjut maaf agak lama lanjutnya**

**hunjong : ini sudah dilanjut. Namanya juga baru chapter awal belum nyampek ke inti cerita hehehe. Tapi chapter depan masalah udah mulai banjirr. Gomawo udah baca**

** : terima kasih udah baca. Aku juga termasuk kai uke hard nihh kita samaan**

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**** : tahu aja kamunya hihiho**

** : gak apa apa kok santai aja. Maaf kalo gak bisa panjang**

**SehunBubbleTea1294**** : gimana yaaa soalnya aku bingung mau kriskai apa hunkai suka dua duanya jadi galau gini #curhat liat entar aja deh. Aku aja gemes sama kai. Ini sudah dilanjut.**

**LulluBee**** : siappp. Ini sudah dilanjut**

**askasufa**** : gimana yaa ? liat entar dehh.**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review maupun yang udah favorit & follow khamsahamnida #bow**

**maaf kalau ceritanya makin aneh. ****AWAS TYPO BERTEBARAN**

My Lovely Daddy

by Kim Jong Kai88

cast: Sehun, Kai, Kris, Xiumin dan bertambah seiring waktu

pair: HunKai, kriskai

genre: romance/family SHOUNEN AI

length: 2/?

rated: T

Disclamer: para cast milik Tuhan, Sm dan Orang tua mereka

**warning: typo betebaran, cerita yang aneh, abal gak layak baca, OOC dll**

**IT'S BOYS LOVE boy X boy **

Author POV

" daddy " sosok tinggi tampan nan tegas memeluk kai dengan erat. Membelai rambut kai yang lembut dan memberi kecupan lembut di pucuk kepala kai. Kai yang masih menangis perlahan hanya isakan yang terdengar. Pelukan erat dari sang daddy membuat kai menjadi lebih tenang.

" uljima ne "

" jongie takut daddy, hikss "

" sstt tidak apa apa, tidak usah diingat ingat lagi arraseo? " kai menganggukan kepala yang menempel erat di dada kris.

" daddy, hyung itu siapa? " kai mengucek kedua matanya menunjuk seorang pria yang berdiri di samping kris dengan senyum lembutnya.

" o ini lay gege. Dia asisten daddy yang membantu pekerjaan daddy. Lay gege juga akan tinggal di rumah kita jongie " lay menjabat tangan kai setelah diperkenalkan oleh kris dengan menampilkan senymu merekahnya.

" salam kenal kai. Panggil hyung lay gege oke "

" oke " kai berhighfive dengan diiringi kikikan kecil kai. Disisi lain kris dan sehun tersenyum melihat pertemuan kai dan lay.

" ahh " kai meringis pelan memegang perutnya yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Mata kai terlihat berkaca kaca menahan sakit.

" jongie gwenchana? " kris menghampiri kai raut khawatir terlihat di wajah tampan kris.

" appo"

" aku pangilkan eomma " sehun bergegas memanggil dokter yang tak lain eommanya sendiri.

Kris Pov

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kai, sehun? " aku bertanya kepada sehun sambil duduk di sofa ruang rawat kai setelah kai dipindah dari ruang ICU. Aku memandang sekilas kai yang kini telah tertidur pulas setelah diberi obat penghilang rasa sakitnya. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat lay yang tertidur di kursi dekat katil kai sambil memegang erat tangan lembut kai. Lay sudah aku anggap sahabat dan banyak bercerita tentang kai kepada lay. Aku juga bercerita yang memanggil kai dengan jongin hanya aku dan sehun. Tapi terkadang sehun juga jarang memanggil kai dengan jongin.

" kai lambungnya terluka hyung. Gara gara kai terlalu keras berlatih dance kai jadi sering melupakan makan " sehun berulang kali menghela nafas.

" aku kan sudah menyuruhmu menjaganya. Setidaknya kamu mengawasinya agar makan teratur. Dari dulu lambung kai sudah bermasalah "

" kamu tahu kan hyung, kai itu keras kepala. kai selalu pintar menyembunyikan kebohongan "

" ya sudahlah. Tidak apa apa. Tapi kamu harus lebih memperhatikan kai. Jangan sampai telat makan. Kai itu sudah lelah fisik dan batinya karena **masa lalunya. **Aku harap kamu tidak menyakiti kai, chamkan itu"

" aku sudah tahu hyung. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk kai. Tapi hyung, hyung belum pernah menceritakan masa lalu kai. Kapan akan menceritakan kepadaku hyung? " aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan sehun. Apakah aku harus mengingat kejadian pahit yang menimpa kai yang berusaha aku menguburnya.

" mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat sehun-a. Tapi lain kali aku akan menceritakanya "

" arraseo hyung "

Kris POV end

Author POV

" ayo makan buburnya jongin, aaa "

" shiro daddy, aku tidak mau makan bubur rasanya pahit weekk " kai mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya yang ditutupi kedua tanganya sambil menggelengkan kepala tanda menolak.

"tapi kamu harus makan jongie biar cepat sembuh " sudah 10 kali kris harus membujuk kai untuk makan tetapi dasar kai yang keras kepala selalu menolak.

" jongie maunya ayam goreng, daddy " kai kembali mengerucutkan bibir dan menghentakkan kaki di atas katil. Tiba tiba kris mencium bibir kai. Meresap bibir tebal itu dan melumatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kris POV end

Kai POV

" aku maunya ayam goreng, daddy " karena sebal aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Dengan tingkahku daddy pasti akan mengabulkan permintaanku makan ayam goreng. Tiba tiba daddy mencium bibirku lembut. Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget, daddy meresap dan melumat bibirku sangat lama. Memang sih daddy sering mencium bibirku. Tapi ini aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. Wajahku memerah padam, jantung ini seakan ingin keluar dari tubuhku.

Kai POV end

Author POV

pintu ruang rawat kai terbuka perlahan.

" yak, kris hyung apa yang hyung lakukan " sehun membentak. Kris yang kaget segera melepas ciuman dengan kai. Kai dan kris kini salah tingkah. Mereka berusaha menetralkan detak jantung. Lay membawa belanjaan dan menghampiri kai dan kris.

" kris hyung jelaskan padaku " sehun berkacak pinggang menuntut penjelasan.

" huft sehun. Jongin itu anak angkatku. Wajar dong kalau aku menciumnya " kris berusaha terlihat datar menatap sehun.

" tapi tadi seperti ciuman seorang pacar hyung " sehun menghampiri kai yang terlihat rona merah dikedua pipinya.

" hunie, daddy itu keluargaku. Jadi ciuman itu seperti biasa kami lakukan "

" tapi kan... " perkataan sehun terhenti. Kai mencium bibir sehun. Sehun mendekat ke arah kai. Sehun duduk di katil kai menikmati ciuman lembut dibibirnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung sangat lama. Kris yang melihat hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Lay yang melihat interaksi mereka hanya terkikik pelan. Kris memang sangat possesive jika sudah menyangkut kai. Kai kini sudah mengakhiri ciumanya. Wajah kai seperti tomat rebus. Kai memalingkan wajahnya.

" dasar nyatanya kamu dapat lebih hun "kris tersenyum mengejek.

" kalian ini sudah besar masih saja kekanakan " lay menanggapi.

" yehet, aku dapat cium dari mybaby kai"

"oh iya kai, gege bawakan ayam goreng kesukaanmu. Tapi jangan banyak banyak ya " lay membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya menyerahkan ayam goreng kepada kai.

" gomawo gege " kai langsung menyambar ayam goreng kesukaanya.

" makan hati hati kai. Tuh sampai belepotan " lay membersihkan mulut kai dengan tisu. Kai tersenyum lembut.

" yeay, akhirnya bisa pulang " kai berlali menuju rumahnya

" yak jangan lari kai nanti jatuh " sehun berlari mengejar kai.

" kris ge, anakmu lucu sekali. Sepertinya aku akan betah disini " lay tersenyum memperlihatkan dimpel manisnya.

" tapi kamu juga harus sabar menghadapi kebiasaan buruk kai kekeke " kris terkekeh pelan menanggapi perkataan lay.

" kebiasaan buruk? Apa itu ge? Kenapa tida pernah cerita? "

" nanti kamu juga tahu sendiri "kris tersenyum tipis

BRUKK

" appo " kai merintih sakit. Kai baru saja terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan posisi tengkurap. Wajah kai belepotan tanah. Sehun segera membantu kai berdiri. Sehun membersihkan tanah yang menempel dipipi kai.

" makanya hati hati kai. Kamu ini selalu seperti ini " sehun memberi kecupan di pelipis kai.

" jadi kebiasaan kai yang kamu maksud seperti itu " lay berkata

" ya seperti yang kamu lihat "

Kai POV

huah aku kangen dengan rumah ini. Seminggu di rumah sakit membuatku bosan harus makan bubur tiap hari, disuntik dan lagi harus mencium dan memakan bau obat obatan yang memuakkan.

Guk gukk suara riuh mengaggetkanku

" monggu, janggu, janggah " aku berlari memeluk anak anakku dan sehun #ehemm. Mereka anjing kesayanganku pemberian sehun. Aku kangen dengan mereka. Aku belai bulu lembut mereka . Mereka menjilati wajahku yang manis ini. Mungkin mereka juga sangat merindukanku hihihi. Sehun juga ikut bermain dengan kami sedangkan daddy dan lay gege duduk di sofa sambil meminum kopi.

Kai POV end

Author POV

malam menjelang. Matahari lelah berada diatas langit kemudian tugasnya diganti oleh bulan purnama yang indah dikelilingi ribuan bintang yang menemaninya. Kai bergegas mandi karena tidur seharian setelah bermain dengan monggu, janggu dan janggah. kai memang tinggal dengan sehun di rumah kai dan kris ketika kai sudah berpacaran dengan sehun. Orang tua sehun juga tidak keberatan karena sehun berjanji akan selalu melindungi kai begitu pula kris yang mengijinkan sehun tinggal untuk menemani kai ketika kris bekerja. Setelah mandi kai beranjak turun ke lantai satu. Kai mencium bau harum makanan. Kai bergegas menuju dapur. Dilihatnya seseorang menggunakan clemek biru laut membelakanginya sedang memasak banyak makanan.

" hallo gege, masak apa nih sepertinya enak "kai tersenyum menghampiri lay.

" oh hai kai. Gege masak banyak makanan. Ayam goreng kesukaanmu, daging asap kesukaan daddymu, ddeobokki favorit sehun, jjangmyun favorit gege dan banyak sup sayuran. " lay menanggapi kai dengan senyum manisnya.

" waw ayam goreng ( me: kaya ipin aja makananya ayam goreng mulu #dirajam kai)" kai berteriak kegirangan. Kai membantu lay menyiapkan makan malam. Semuanya tersaji dengan rapi diatas meja. Kai menggambil tomat buah kesukaanya dari kulkas dan membawanya menuju meja makan. Karena terlalu asyik memandang buah kesukaanya tanpa sadar kai tersandung kaki kursi makan dan terjatuh. Buah tomat yang dibawa jatuh dan menempel di wajah kai

" ah appo hikks " lay yang melihat kai terjatuh segera mengampiri kai. Lay dengan sigap membangunkan kai

" aw perih gege " kai mengeluh perih dimatanya karena tomat. Lay langsung membawa kai ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah kai dengan air dan mengelapnya dengan tisu. Kai memandang lay dengan seksama memperhatikan gegenya itu

" sudah bersih kai, apakah masih perih?"

" aniyo ge. Gomawo"

Kai POV

aku menatap lay gege. Aku tersenyum. Lay gege membersihkan mata dan wajahku yang terkena tomat. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar aku merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus dari lay ge

" sudah bersih kai, apakah masih perih?" lay gege tersenyum dengan lembut membuatku berasa ingin menangis

" aniyo ge. Gomawo" aku berterima kasih kepada lay gege

" gege, bolehkah aku memelukmu? " aku bertanya dengan hati hati

" tentu saja kai " setelah meminta persetujuan lay gege aku langsung memeluknya. Aku bisa merasakan sosok seorang ibu pada diri lay ge. Perhatianya, perkataan lembutnya serta senyumanya persis seperti kyungsoo eomma kandungku. Aku menangis mengingat eomma

Kai POV end

Lay POV

kai memelukku erat. Aku sangat senang berada di dekat kai. Aku cukup tersentak menyadari tangisan kai membasahi baju depanku. Setelah hanya isakan yang terdengar kai melepas pelukannya. Aku bersihkan sisa air mata kai menggunakan ibu jariku.

" kenapa menangis kai? " aku berkata dengan hati hati.

" lay ge sangat mirip dengan eommaku. Sifat lay ge menginggatkanku dengan eomma. " aku cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan kai. Aku langsung memeluknya lagi. Aku mencium pucuk kepalanya.

" uljima kai " aku menenangkan kai. Aku mengenal baik ibu kandung kai. Dia namja yang tegar seorang namja yang dapat melahirkan malaikat semanis kai. Aku tahu masa lalu kai yang kelam membuat kai sangat rapuh. walaupun tidak semuanya aku mengerti tentang masa lalu kai. Aku pun tidak sanggup berkata kepada kai bahwa aku mengenal ibunya. Aku bertekat akan menjaga kai.

" sebaiknya kita kembali ke meja makan. Mungkin sehun dan daddymu sudah menunggu. Kajja"

Lay POV end

Author POV

Meja makan dipenuhi gelak tawa. Kai kembali ceria. Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan sedikit bercanda.

" yak kai jangan makan ayam goreng terus. Dimakan juga sayurnya " sehun memperingati kai yang sedari tadi hanya asyik memakan ayam goreng tanpa menyentuh sayur.

" tapi sayur tidak enak hunie wekk " kai terus memakan ayamnya. Karena kesal, ketika kai membuka mulut sehun langsung menyuapinya dengan sayur

" yak hunie apa yang kamu lakukan " kai jengkel dengan tidakan sehun. Kai perlahan mengunyah sayur itu. Tiba tiba mata kai berbinar.

" ini benar benar enak hunie baru kali ini aku makan sayur seenak ini. Makanan lay gege sangat lezat " sehun tersenyum dan menyuapi kai dengan sayur lagi dan lagi.

" makanya dimakan dulu baru berkomentar " sehun bergumam

" aku tidak suka sayur gara gara yang bikin daddy. Masakan daddy selalu tidak enak. Daddy hanya bisa masak ramen "kai berkata tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari daddynya

" kai kenapa kamu berkata seperti ini. Setidaknya daddy sudah berusaha. " kris menghela nafas

" ha...ha..ha daddy marah "

" kris ge kaya anak kecil " lay terkekeh.

" masakan kris hyung memang tidak enak. Kita jadi harus pesan antar tiap hari " sehun mengompori membuat suasana makan menjadi lebih ramai.

" ha..ha..ha mianhae daddy "kai menghampiri kris dan mencium pipinya.

" jangan marah ne " kris sampai kapanpun tidak bisa marah kepada kai. Kris tersenyum menanggapi kai

" kamu anak haram jongin. Hanya menyusahkanku " plak plak orang itu menampar jongin bekali kali.

" appo appa "

" dasar anak tidak berguna " orang itu menyabet jongin dengan rotan sampai membuat memar di tubuh jongin.

" ampun appa sakitt, eomma eomma " jongin menangis kencang

" eomma mu sudah MATI jongin jangan berharap ditolong oleh eomma mu. Kamu selalu membuatku jengkel " orang itu mengambil kayu balok dan bersiap memukul jongin

" ANDWEEEE "

TBC

terima kasih yang udah mau baca dan review cerita aneh ini. Oh iya yang mau mampir aku masih punya cerita judulnya kalung pengendali. tidak mau baca juga tidak apa apa. maaf jika lanjutanya lama dan sedikit soalnya aku sudah mulai kerja jadi tidak sempat ngetik. mianhae

RnR please. Menerima kritik dan saran

bye


End file.
